It is known to have container-handling machines with multiple rotors in which a handover occurs from one rotor to the next. During a handover, a container being carried on one rotor transitions into being carried by another rotor.
A disadvantage of known container-handling systems arises when the container flow has an empty space. During a transfer between two rotors, it is likely that there will be a collision between a holder in one rotor and a container receptacle in another rotor.